


Body Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Night, Sharing Body Heat, Smutt, fireplace, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While huddled near the fireplace Dream gets an idea. First teasing then kissing. And in the end it leads to Sapnap and Dream spending the cold night heating each other up. Using only but there body’s.
Relationships: Dream/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Body Heat

Sapnap yawned near the fireplace. Shivers went down his spine as he watched the flames go out. Dream would be back with more firewood shortly. But it didn’t stop the heat from his body to fade away. Sapnap could hear the trees move with the cold air. 

It would be a nice sound if it didn’t remind him of the cold. The door swung open just causing Sapnap to get even colder. “Dream!”. Sapnap yelled as his friend walked in holding wood. He was shivering just like Sapnap. “Oh cool it hot shot.”. Dream walked up to the fireplace and placed the planks of wood he gathered.

Squatting down Dream took out his flint and steel. Sapnap watched as Dream re lit the fire. After completing his task Dream sat next to Sapnap on the floor. The two sat in silence. Sapnap couldn’t help but glance at the taller male. His mask was pushed to the side revealing a face full of freckles. 

His hair hung low to his shoulders as his eyes glowed with an emerald green colour. Sapnap’s face grew hot. Not knowing if it was from the fire or from staring at his friend. Dream looked at Sapnap causing the other to turn away. Dream just chuckled. “See something you like?”. He teased the other. 

“Oh shut up. Ugly.”. Sapnap added the last part on for no other reason than to just be mean. “Oh really.”. Dream took Sapnap’s chin and pulled his face closer to his own. Their eyes locked together. “Am I really ugly?”. Sapnap couldn’t help but blush. “Ya your ugly. One of the ugliest people in the world.”. Sapnap pulled away quickly. Dream scoffed. “How dare you!”.

He pretended to be offended by the comment. A smile found its way onto Sapnap’s face. So did it with Dream’s. Sapnap soon felt a hand weave it’s way around his waist. He looked down to see Dream's hand resting on his side. Black fingerless gloves and all. He didn’t mind it. His hands were warm and Sapnap was cold.

The fire started to die once more which left the two men shivering. The light flickers of flames danced all the way to their deaths. Sapnap couldn’t help but gravitate towards Dream. He was warm and had that green hoodie of his. So Sapnap moved over a bit. He was pleasantly surprised when Dream just fully pushed himself to Sapnap.

His thumb rubbed on Sapnap’s side. Dream’s thumb pushed further under the strap of Sapnap’s pants until it touched skin. Sapnap looked up at Dream and chuckled. “What are you doing Dream?”. He just smiled looking down at Sapnap. “My thumb was cold.”. Sapnap felt like that was enough of an explanation going back to look at the fire.

“You know there’s another way we could get warm.”. Dream commented with a smirk. “How?”. Sapnap said oblivious. “Like this.”. Dream bent down and kissed Sapnap on the temple making his face heat up. “See. You're already heating up.”. Sapnap just pushed off of Dream with wide eyes. A smirk found its way on his face as well. “You horny dog.”. He laughed out.

Dream without warning grabbed Sapnap by the arm and pushed him against the cold wooden floor. Dream licked his lips as he stared down on Sapnap. “Do you really think I’m the horny dog? Look at yourself.”. Dream’s eyes told it all. Sapnap followed his gaze to the bump in his own pants. He could practically feel his face turn into a bright tomato. 

Dream leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on Sapnap’s lips. Dream’s lips were soft. He melted into the kiss. Sapnap never knew Dream for being a good kisser. It felt like hours before the two pulled away. Both men panting with lust in their eyes. Dream moved down towards Sapnap’s neck as he planted more little kisses on the surface of his skin.

Sapnap bit his lip, not wanting to make an embarrassing sound. Dream pulled away looking down at Sapnap. His green eyes scanned the other's body. Like he was looking for a weak spot. With his finger Dream traced around Sapnap’s niple. It made a Shiver go down his spine. But it wasn’t because he was cold. “Dream.”. Sapnap breathed out.

“Yes.”. Dream continued with his finger motions. He occasionally squeezed Sapnap’s niple through his shirt. Not too hard but enough to make the other squeamish. “Stop teasing.”. This made Dream’s heart skip a beat. Being told not to tease somehow made him hornyer. He could feel his own hard on through his pants.

But Dream never took orders from anyone. So he just kept on playing with Sapnap’s niples. Sapnap squirmed and his legs rubbed against Dream’s. Dream leaned forward and kissed Sapnap’s neck again. He slid his hand under Sapnap’s shirt. He felt around wanting to remember each curve of his upper body.

Sapnap being a guy was quite curvy. Not at all like a woman’s but close enough. Dream suddenly pulled Sapnap’s shirt off revealing his bare skin. Goosebumps littered his skin as the cool air made contact with it. Looking down at the man Dream could only see red. 

Sapnap’s face was red and his cheeks were cold. You could almost see his breaths. Dream went up close to his ear and whispered. “Let’s take this to the bed. I don’t want to fuck you on the cold floor.”. Sapnap just slowly nodded. “Why am I the one being fucked?”. He joked. Dream just smiled as they connected lips again. 

“Because I said so.”. Dream said, pulling away. The two got up off the floor and with Dream’s pushy hand they made it to Dream’s bedroom. Closing the door behind them they walked up to the bed. They weren’t in a rush. They had all night. Sapnap laid down on the bed as Dream found his place on top of him.

He ran his index finger along Sapnap’s stomach before he found his pants. Dream quickly un did the pants buttons as he unzipped them. Sapnap laid on the bed a bit scared. Ya there both dudes but no one has seen him totally naked laying on their bed. Dream gently pulled Sapnap’s pants down and tossed them to the side. 

Sapnap wore dark grey boxers. You could clearly see the shape of his penis against the fabric. Dream then moved to his own clothing. He took of his mask and his sweater. Dream had a light grey shirt on which Sapnap happily leaded closer to take off. 

After removing the taller males shirt Sapnap’s hand went down to Dream’s pants. It was only logical for them to come off next. Un doing the button on his pants was like hell. It was tight and didn’t want to come off. Dream was also getting impatient as he just grabbed them and literally yanked them off himself.

Dream wore black boxers which to Sapnap’s dismay hid how he looked underneath. After the whole pants problem Dream moved his attention back to Sapnap. Sapnap was sitting up as he waited to continue. Dream went and kissed Sapnap putting his wait on him. They laid back with Dream on top. His hand slowly gliding down to the hardening bump in Sapnap’s boxers.

Dream’s hand landed on Sapnap’s penis making him gasp. More kisses came as he fondled the area. Sapnap pulled away as he put his hand on Dream’s. he guided Dream’s hand from on top of the boxers to underneath. A small blush swept across Dream’s face. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”. Sapnap whispered seductively into Dream’s ear.

Without another second to lose Dream pulled Sapnap’s boxers off and his own. Dream then took his gloves off. He took a finger and sucked on it. He then placed that finger at Sapnap’s hole before pushing it slowly in. Sapnap gasped at the movement having never touched there for this reason before. Dream took his finger in and out of Sapnap’s ass. He then put a second one in stretching it slowly with every insertion. 

Sapnap moved with what Dream was doing, wanting more than just fingers. Dream stopped and moved himself in between Sapnap’s legs as he spread them open. He stared for a bit. He took his dick and lined it up with Sapnap’s ass. He rubbed the tip of his penis on the hole before pushing in slowly. 

Sapnap’s hole stretched to fit the tip of Dream’s penis. Dream pulled out and pushed in making sure Sapnap got used to the action. Dream looked at Sapnap as they locked eyes. “I’m going to go half way now. Here take my hand.”. Dream’s smile was so sweet and warm as he stretched out his hand for Sapnap to take.

Sapnap took Dream’s hand in his. “Go slow please.”. Dream only nodded as he pushed more of himself into Sapnap. Sapnap gasped as he squeezed into Dream’s hand. It didn’t really hurt like he thought it would. It just felt different. Dream pulled out and pushed in like he was doing earlier only this time with half his length instead of just the tip.

Sapnap couldn’t help but make small moans. Dream bent down and planted kisses on the others neck. Sapnap tried to hold back his sounds of pleasure. It was embarrassing. After Dream was done with Sapnap’s neck love marks littered across his skin. Dream moved his lips down to Sapnap’s chest as he began to suck on his niples.

He switched from licking around them to sucking on them as he continued to penetrate Sapnap. Sapnap turned his face to Dream’s. “d-deeper.”. He moaned. Dream pulled back then thrust deep into Sapnap causing him to moan loudly, losing control over his voice. Dream sped up a bit more with each thrust going deep into Sapnap’s ass.

Sapnap now was a moaning mess. “Ah Dream.”. Sapnap looked up watching Dream’s face. Dream puts his hands on either side of him to ground himself. He was a blushing mess just as much as Sapnap was a moaning mess. He breathed in and out as he also started to make sounds. “Your so fucking, fucking tight Sapnap.”. Dream sped up even faster.

Sapnap gripped the bed sheets as he swung his legs around Dream. He pulled them both together more. The two men moaned and yelled the other's name. “K-kiss.”. Dream said leaning down. Sapnap met his lips as he pushed himself up. It was wet and sloppy. Dream bit Sapnap’s bottom lip as a way of asking him to open his mouth.

Sapnap gladly did it as Dream pushed his tongue in his mouth. Dream’s hot breath only made Sapnap more excited. He put his hand on Dream’s back pulling him down towards the bed. Dream took Sapnap’s face, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together. But then started to fight for dominance. Dream pounded Sapnap’s ass hard into the bed making him loose. Dream took his chance to explore Sapnap’s mouth.

Humans however needed to breathe making them pull apart. They gasp for the cold air. With his free hand Dream reached down and round Sapnap’s dick starting to jerk him off. “F-fuck! I’m close.”. Dream hissed with pleasure. He looked down seeing Sapnap moan and move his hips in time with every thrust Dream did. “M-me too. Going to, come.”. 

Dream kept up at the pace he was going in both jerking Sapnap off and thrusting. Dream could feel Sapnap’s pre cum slide down his fingers. Sapnap got louder and louder as he got closer to climaxing. Dream let out more moans as he couldn’t hold out anymore. Sapnap arched his back as cum came flying out of his penis. His whole body shook, feeling overwhelming pleasure.

Dream following right after pulled out and ejaculated all over Sapnap’s stomach. Dream collapsed to the side of Sapnap as they both took a second to breathe. They were panting messes as they both calmed down. Sapnap turned his head to the side and so did Dream. They both smiled sweetly at one another.

Dream took Sapnap’s hand in his as he moved in closer. He kissed Sapnap’s cheek and smirked. “See I told you I could heat us up.”. Sapnap snorted as he sat up. “I feel sticky.”. Dream looked at Sapnap’s stomach then at his own cum covered hand. 

“Want to take a shower together?”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can’t believe I did this. This was my first time writing smut. I hope I did you guys proud! Should I do more? Or am I just that bad. 😂


End file.
